


Broken Hearts Don't Mend Themselves {Shizaya}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, Child Death, Demons, F/M, Foxes, Gay Sex, Gods, M/M, Mpreg, Nekos, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Wolves, Yaoi, vending machines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: lzaya Orihara doesn't remember what happened to him or the fact that he is curled up next to his most hated enemy in bed. lzaya's been depressed a lot and not around Ikebuko. He's not been seen for two years in fact and when he returns what shocks everyone the most isn't who he is with but what happened to him.Shizuo Heiwajima has actually been worried about Izaya his mortal enemy, the flea, yup the one with the god complex. Izaya has been missing for two years when he gets a phone call. The flea has been found but when he sees him it nearly kills Shizuo. Izaya is near death and in a coma.Will Shizuo be able to save Izaya? Will the two's true feelings be exposed once Izaya awakes? Will Izaya live to say what he needs to to the people around him or will it be to late?





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this is just a fanwork the oc characters are mine.
> 
> This book was originally on my wattpad accounts but it was getting hated on so i'm bringing it here. Hope everyone enjoys this.

**Izaya's POV**

 

"Come along Navee I don't have all day." I looked back at the young girl slowly trailing behind me. She's been acting skiddish since I picked her up from her house today. Maybe it would have been best if I didn't leave the house anymore? Would that make my adopted daughter happy? No it would scare her even more. "Navee how about we head on home now I don't want you out this late."

 

"OK dad." I felt her little hand grasp mine tightly and it made me think of her real parents. I wonder if she remembers them? I'm all she's ever really known so is it OK for me to finally take her out in public? Especially Ikebukoro. What if someone comes after me while I have her and I can't protect her? I sigh and pick her up in my arms. She's not heavy for a five year old but it still worries me that she would get hurt.

 

"IZAAAYYAA!" I gulped in fear and hugged her tighter as I turned to the monster of Ikebukoro. He had a vending machine in his hands and as it sailed my way I barely had time to dodge with Navee in my arms. I shielded her and took off down an alleyway. I ran till I was close to mine and Navee's new apartment. I moved out of my other one so that Navee would have more room and not so many prying eyes.

 

I told Navee to go to her room when there was a pounding on the door. She was scared. This was frightening her. Just as her little body disappeared from view the door cracked open. Shizuo stood on the other side and boy did he look angry. I gulped as I thought of the fear for Navee's safety. I straightened my back and stood up to him when he stormed into the apartment.

 

"Get out. Shizu-chan, get out right now." I was mad and scared. Navee came running out of her room and she grabbed my leg tightly. Shizuo froze in his assault. He looked at the little girl attached to me. I tried to hide her behind me but it wasn't working so well.

 

"Daddy I'm scared." We both heard her whisper. I scooped her up in my arms. Shizuo still stood there staring at Navee. "Daddy make the noize and bad man go away." I hugged her tightly and noticed she was crying now. I glared at Shizuo for this.

 

"Navee go in daddy's room OK. Daddy will come get you when he's done talking with Shizu-chan." I felt her shake her little head against my shoulder. I groaned. Here it comes one of her fits. Let's hope she doesn't break anything this time. I tensed up as her little head came up from my shoulder.

 

Her eyes had an evil glint in them. "Daddy you love Shizu-chan." I nearly dropped her. My face was as red as a beet and I couldn't speak. She narrowed her eyes at me. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and I yelped in pain.

 

"Naveline Amber Orihara let go of my hair this instant." She ignored me and yanked harder. "Navee!" It hurt and gosh was she enjoying it. She giggled before letting go. "Navee you're grounded. Go to your room right now. I've had it with these tantrums."

 

Navee's eyes widened and she began to cry. She scrambled out of my arms and then she kicked me out of nowhere. She stormed off in the direction of her room. "Daddy?" She said turning around. I looked at her. "I HATE YOU!" My eyes widened.

 

I had forgot that I wasn't alone. She said she hates me. Oh dear god what have I done. I've never snapped at her like that before. How did she even know about my feelings for Shizuo. I walked over to the couch and put my head in my hands. What do I do now?

 

I felt two arms wrap around me. I stiffened and looked up to find Shizu-chan's arms around me. Why is he? Has he lost his mind? Am I having a dream? Was Navee right? I leaned my head on his chest and felt the tears come. Why am I crying like this?

 

Navee came running out of her room. We both turned to look at her. She climbs into my arms and cries. I hold her tightly and cry into her hair. Shizuo gets up and heads to the kitchen. Why is he still here? Navee and I both clear up our tears and look at each other. Shizuo comes back into the room holding two cups of what smells like tea.

 

"Here." He said and I looked at him weird. "Jeez, flea its not like I'm going to poison it. It's tea."

 

"Navee can you bring me my phone please?" She nodded and ran into my room. I took the cup and took a sip. Its actually good. She came bouncing back in the room and roughly jumped into my lap causing me to grunt in pain. I took the phone and kissed her head. I quickly typed in a number. Both Navee and Shizuo were watching me.

 

"Shinra hey you think you can watch Navee for me?" Shinra accepts quickly. "Thanks you are a lifesaver. OK tell Celty she'll be waiting at the door. Bye." I hung up and looked at her.

 

"Okay you heard that. You're going to Shinra and Celty's tonight. Go pack your things since you talked me into it. You've been begging to go all week so I guess you can." I got crushed in a hug and she screamed in happiness.

 

"Thanks daddy." She kissed my lips and then ran tords her room. I laughed slightly before hearing a knock on the door. I get up and answer it. Celty stands on the other side. Is she had her head I know she would be grinning like a fool. "She's in her room. Go on and get her before she realizes that I might change my mind. Don't let her have ice cream before bed this time. She was a freaking nightmare last time when you brought her back. She gets to stay all night and tomorrow with you and Shinra."

 

She literally ran to Navee's room and came back out soon after. Navee was wrapped around her but let go to hug me. "Bye daddy. Love you." I ruffled her hair.

 

"Daddy loves you too now get." I said making us both laugh. She and Celty left. I stretched and plopped down onto the couch. Shizuo came over and straddled me. I didn't have time to move so I was quickly pushed onto my back. "Shizu-chan what are you doing?"

 

"Just enjoy it." I let him kiss me and it got heated quickly with me dragging him into my room. We spent the rest of the day and night making love to each other over and over. I didn't think I'd be able to stand the next morning but that didn't really bother me. When I woke up Shizuo was gone. My thoughts turn back to the night before and I blush. I can't believe that happened. Omg and Navee had to go and blurt that out too. That's just great. Well better get up Navee will be back soon.

 

I got out of bed and dressed despite the pain I was in. I sat down at my desk and began to do work. Not long after Celty brought Navee back. Navee went to her room and fell asleep. They must have worn her out this morning either that or she wore them out. I got up and went to check on her. Just as I entered her room I knew what had to happen. We had to move. We were gone before the sun set that day. Only letting Celty and Shinra know where we had gone and making them swear not to tell anyone. It had to be done.


	2. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lzaya Orihara doesn't remember what happened to him or the fact that he is curled up next to his most hated enemy in bed. lzaya's been depressed a lot and not around Ikebuko. He's not been seen for two years in fact and when he returns what shocks everyone the most isn't who he is with but what happened to him. 
> 
> Shizuo Heiwajima has actually been worried about Izaya his mortal enemy, the flea, yup the one with the god complex. Izaya has been missing for two years when he gets a phone call. The flea has been found but when he sees him it nearly kills Shizuo. Izaya is near death and in a coma. 
> 
> Will Shizuo be able to save Izaya? Will the two's true feelings be exposed once Izaya awakes? Will Izaya live to say what he needs to to the people around him or will it be to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this is just a fanwork I do own my oc characters though.

**Shizuo's POV**

**~Two Years Later~**

 

Izaya's been gone for two full years and three months now. Shinra told me he was fine but didn't say where he was at. All he said was that I didn't need to worry and that Izaya was beyond both of our reaches. I missed my flea and hadn't had anything to get angry at. Ikebukoro was quiet without him and vending machines had been safe for over a full year now.

 

I look up at the sky and sigh. Taking a puff of my cigarette I hear my cell go off. I pull it out and look at the caller ID. _Shinra? What does he want?_ I answer. "What do you need, Shinra?"

 

"Shizuo... We... found... Izaya." My heart stopped and I couldn't believe my ears. _Izaya is found?_ "I have bad news though. I need you here as quick as possible. Izaya is... dying." My heart broke in two at his words. I didn't know what to do. _Not Izaya. Please no._

 

"I'll be right there. Do what you can. I'm on my way." I hung up quickly and took off at a dead run. Ignoring the stares I was getting and the hello's from people I talked to. I wasn't too far from Shinra's to begin with but the run there had me feeling like it was miles. I couldn't think of anything but getting to Izaya. My flea. Don't die on me. I rushed up the stairs and ignored the elevator all together.

 

I didn't have the time to waste. I took the last few steps and turned down the hall. I nearly lost my footing. Shinra's door stood wide open and I stopped as I got to it. Shinra was holding a crumpled Celty in his arms. He was crying and i'm guessing so was she. He looked up and saw me. He pointed to his medical room. I slowly made my way into the room and saw a pale lifeless looking Izaya.

 

I looked at the monitor after grabbing Izaya's bloody hand. He was a mess. I could barely tell it was him. The monitor was silent but I crumpled to the floor grasping his hand tears streaming down my face. The line was straight and didn't change. I was too late. Izaya is dead. Tears streamed down my face. "Please let this be a joke. Flea, wake up. Don't leave me here. Izaya, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comment! Fangirl/fanboy over it.


	3. Wake Up Please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything just my oc characters

**(Shizuo's POV)**

_I didn't get here in time. I'm too late._ I grasp Izaya's hand and let the tears flow. _I can't believe i'm crying over the flea. Izaya._ Fingers tightened around my grasp and I heard a small intake of breath. I raised my head to see a breathing Izaya. The monitor was still flat-lined though. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Sh... izu-chan?" Izaya's eyes fluttered open and a crooked smile graced his face. He turned his head to me and let out a low laugh. "I didn't think i'd ever see you again." His eyes had tears in them. His grip tightened on my hand.

His eyes wandered the room. He sat up quickly and hissed in pain. An angry look crossed his face before he jerked his hand away and got out of the bed. He had no trouble standing and storming out of the room. My eyes widened and I got up to follow him. Entering the other room I saw him choking Shinra. Celty was cowering a few feet away. _What the hell is she so scared of?_

"Shinra i'm going to kill you for bringing me back to Japan. I left to keep Navee and myself safe. I went all the way to America to keep her safe and now she's dead. Because you told me Shizuo had died I brought Navee and the twins back despite my fears. They had not even been born yet and you made me a nine and a half month pregnant male; the first ever pregnant male, drag my ass back here." He squeezed tighter causing Shinra to jolt in his grasp.

As soon as I stepped off the boat they grabbed me and slaughtered her before my very eyes. They tortured her for months. I went into labor while they beat Navee. I watched my child die right in front of my eyes and now they have my twins in their grasp as well. For that both you and Celty will perish. I will have no qualms about using my god powers to kill you." I just stared in unbelief at his words or that he could move around in the state he was in.

"Izaya calm down. I didn't know that that would happen. I only called you to check up on your condition and asked if you wanted to see Shizuo again. You have been in a coma for a year. I kept you alive so that you could save them I didn't know they had killed her. I swear." Shinra gasped out.

Izaya threw him across the room. Shinra crashed into the wall hard. Celty rushed to him and held the bleeding unconscious Shinra in her arms. _Where did he get this strength? It could match mine._ His head fell forward and I could hear him crying. He was shaking and I didn't know what to do. "Izaya?" His body turned to me when I spoke. He smiled through his tears at me and fell into my arms unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill


	4. Gods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the oc children and my ideas.

**(Shizuo's POV)**

"Izaya wake up." I shook him trying to wake him. Finally he groaned. He'd been out for a hour. He looked up at me and I sighed. He's awake. "How are you feeling Flea?"

"Like I got hit by a ton of vending machines. Damn why did you wake me up so soon? I was healing my wounds with that cycle of sleep. Why did you wake me, Shizu-Chan? I can feel the pain now and fuck my head hurts where is Shinra? I need him to get my medicine." Izaya covered his eyes and groaned.

"Shinra is still trying to get his second wind after you nearly killed him an hour ago." Izaya lowered his arm and sat up. He looked sad. Was that worry and regret written on his face? No it couldn't be. Could it? "You ok, Izaya?"

"I let it get the better of me again. Apparently I can't control that strength when i'm angry anymore. I'll apologize when he's sure he's ok. I didn't mean to go that far. I'm a god whose fallen and can't control my power anymore. I hurt Shinra, Celty, most of all I hurt you. I'm sorry for that." He looked over at me and lifted his hand up to look at it.

A black flame appeared wen he snapped his fingers and I jumped back some. He frowned even deeper when the flame flickered and almost went out. "I almost died. If you hadn't called out to me earlier I would have actually died. This flame is my life and it almost went out. It needs to be big enough to engulf me for me to be at full strength. With the flame at this size i'll die if I try to go up against even a child. A small punch could destroy the flame."

"How do we get the flame to grow?" I ask not as freaked out as I was at first.

"Well option 1 is too go back to sleep for up to about a week. I can't be woken up or the flame will instantly go out. Option 2 is sex and a lot of it. I mean constant sex. Option 3 is to find a way to kill another god and devour their flame. To devour the flame is to kill them and drink their blood before they can revive themselves." Izaya lets out a shizer at the last option.

"I vote option 2 since I want to fuck you long and hard.'' I said against Izaya's neck. He shizered and yelped.

"Wow you guys don't take long." We both turned to see Mikado and Masaomi in the doorway. It was Mikado who had spoken. "And I thought you might need this." He said holding out two bottles of a red liquid.

"I don't want it." Izaya pouted. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out like child. "I won't drink it."

"Why? Don't start getting cocky because you are older than us. When you are offered the blood of two gods accept like everyone else would." Masaomi said getting angry.

"If I touch that you two will die. I don't want that. I won't kill you. You're still considered kids. To end your lives by my hand is despicable." Izaya said with a sigh.

Mikado walked over to the bed and climbed on it straddling Izaya. "We won't die because our flames are huge and this is only enough to tide you over for about an hour before you get weak again. It's a supplement. Drink it or I'll turn into a fox and lick you."

Izaya grabbed the bottles and downed them. His coloring immediately came back but the frown was still etched on is face. "Stupid fox. Stupid wolf. I should beat the crap out of you two and then I'll feel bad about beating up my ex-students. I never was a good teacher so I can see why you are so defiant. You've got a thousand years before you get anywhere close to bossing me around."

"Oh and this is coming from the half-breed god who almost got killed by his familiar." Masaomi laughed sitting down on the bed. "By the way that bastard left a scar on you that is not going to disappear since it was done with black magic."

Izaya wrapped is arm around his waist and looked over at me. "Shizu-Chan. I... I want to go home right now. To your home so we can talk in private."

I picked him up into my arms and he squealed. I immediately looked at him worried and was stunned by what I saw. Izaya had cat ears and a tail. _What the hell? He turned into a damn Neko. He is cute though._

Izaya hissed at Mikado and Masaomi who had grown a set of ears and tail. Mikado had a set of blonde fox ears and a fluffy fox tail while Masaomi had black wolf ears and a fluffy wolf tail to match. They were making out. _That's kind of hot and damn does my neko version of Izaya make me want to fuck him right here in front of the other two even though I am still a little confused and creeped out by all of this._

I grabbed Izaya's ass and he purred. I grinned which earned me a scowl. "How about I take you home?" His eyes lit up and his tail wrapped around my arm. "How do I get you through the streets without someone seeing you like this?"

"Well you just walk through the streets like you usually do. Get home as fast as possible. I'm ready for you and if you don't hurry I'll have you take me right here next to those two horny boys who are in heat. Hurry Shizu-Chan." Izaya said wrapping his arms around my neck.

I held him tightly in my arms and we walked out of the room to see Shinra sipping a cup of coffee on the couch. "Shinra, I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. With that we will be off no disturbing us. Oh and you might want to clean your room in a couple of hours Mikado and Masaomi are in their getting it hot and dirty."

Izaya said this with a smirk as we walked out the door and I ran as fast as I could to my house. I tried avoiding as many people as possible. We stopped once for Izaya when he began to kiss up my neck and I nearly tripped. I wanted him bad and he was making it worse. I kicked open my door after unlocking it and head for the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara just my ocs and the idea.

**(Izaya's POV)**

As soon as Shizu-Chan set me down on the bed I peeled off my shirt. His eyes went wide as he saw the wounds still on my body. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked. I smirked. _Who does he think I am? I'm Izaya Orihara for crying out loud._ I crawl to the edge of the bed and pull his head down for a kiss. _Good god I missed him._

Shizu-Chan pushed me down on the bed and kissed me back. I wrap my legs around his waist as he deepens the kiss asking for entrance. I keep my lips shut more and smirk. I then begin to grind on him just to get him going. He growls at me and presses my hands above my head. I squirm lightly as he pulls the pants I am wearing down.

I wasn't wearing any underwear so I unwrap my legs from him and spread them wide. He smiled down at me and lets his pants fall to the floor as well. My eyes widen as I realize he is not wearing underwear either. I blush slightly. _I really did miss him dearly. I won't ever let him go again._ "I love you Shizuo." I whisper kissing him. _I really do._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Sorry for the long wait everyone I was busy with college. I wish I could have updated sooner.


	6. Make It Hurt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara just my ideas and my ocs.

Shizuo leaned over me and I couldn't wait. I pulled him down into a powerful and passionate kiss. My eyes held love and lust for only him. I swished my tail and my ears twitched as I mewled. 

I spread my legs open for him. _I want this. I want him. Only him. Only Shizuo. Forever._ "Please take me darling." I say and look at him through hooded eyes.

Shizuo's eyes softened and he smirked. "Then I won't go easy on you. Oi, Flea if it hurts too much just punch me." I blush and shake my head. He nips at my neck. I moan softly and wrap my tail around his leg.

"I want it to hurt. Make it hurt Shizu-Chan. I don't mind." I say and mewl as his teeth graze my neck. I run my hands down his bare chest. He leans up and bites my neko ear. I gasp and moan loudly shuddering. "SHIZU-CHAN!!!"

He smiles and quickly rams into me without preparing me. I arch and scream out a sharp noise. My eyes are squeezed shut from trying to calm my breathing.

Shizu-Chan immediately starts thrusting fast into me. It hurts but I love it. "Ah...hh...ah. Harder S...shizu-cha....AHH!" He sped up. I felt like I was tearing apart but he was healing me. As he pounded into me the wounds on my body started healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	7. Sorry everyone reading

All of my books will be deleted from here and I will continue them on my wattpad. I got extreme hate on here and so after removing my books will only use my account to read other's stories I was trying to keep up with. My wattpad account is the same name as on here.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Comment! Fangirl/fanboy over it.


End file.
